Ash & May's Beach Adventure!
by PokemonTrainer04
Summary: Another love story with AshxMay. 'T' just to be safe.


**ONE-SHOT: CONTAINS ADVANCESHIPPING!  


* * *

**That was it, May decided. She was in love.

She had felt a strange feeling for Ash ever since she had first met him, and when he ruined her bike. Normally, when someone ruined her bike, she was furious. But Ash was so...Oh, I don't know! He was just so _good_... He's like having the best ice cream in the world on the hottest day in the world. May's parents invited everyone over for a Christmas Party, and she was very happy, but it was mostly about seeing Ash again.

The doorbell rang, making all silence drift away. May rushed to the door and threw it open, and was surprised when everyone, including Delia, was standing there, smiling. "HI, MAY AND MAX!" they shouted, excited for the christmas party. "Hey, guys!" welcomed Max, while May just murmured 'hi' shyly. Then Ash came through the door, bursting with excitement. "Hey, May! What's up?" he asked her, looking down at her appearance. She still wore the same old red bandana and clothes. "Wow, you haven't changed a bit!" he joked, smiling. "Neither have you, by the looks of it." she stated, and then whispered, "I've missed you a lot, Ash..." she stared at the ground, blushing. "I've missed you too, May. It seems that you're the only one with normal hair," he said jokingly. May sighed. He was never one to take the hint.

"Let's go swimming! It's hot outside..." said Norman, May's father. "Sure," they all said, ready to party.

They arrived at a gorgeous, clear lake that sparkled in the sunlight. It was dazzling. "Kalabunga!" shouted Ash, who cannon-balled in, followed by Max. Everyone else entered the lake, leaving May. She was wearing a two-part bikini that was dark blue, matching her eyes. Ash was wearing dark blue swim trunks with a Squirtle on them. May jumped in, sending up a small wave around the lake.

"Isn't this lake perfect, Max?" Ash asked Max dreamily. Max grinned deviously. "Yup, it certainly is. It's called Lake May," he murmured into his ear, smiling. Ash blushed, his face now beet red. "Maybe that's why it's so beautiful, Ashy-boy," commented Max, secretly laughing on the inside. "I-uh, you think so?" he asked nervously. "Oh, yeah, I know so, Ash," he told him, then dove underwater.

The water felt so cold and refreshing... May swam in the clear lake, heading in no particular direction. _Splash, splash, splash... Thud. Whaaat?_ May whipped around, turning cherry red. "I-oh, sorry, Ash," she had bumped into Ash on accident. "No problem, May," he told her, smiling handsomely. May felt dizzy in his beautiful warmth. "I-oh, uh, thanks..." she murmured, feeling more dizzy than before. He's so nice... Then she was seemingly pulled deep down underwater.

She could see dark shadows in the water above her. Ash? Norman? May couldn't even see a few feet in front of herself. What was pulling her down? It was impossible to tell, they were moving so fast. Her lungs were gasping for air, and her chest was tightening. She might not have much more time. She couldn't break free, the creature was too strong. Did anyone even notice her disappearance? It might be hours before they notice her. But Ash was right there...surely he would've followed her? Black spots flickered across her vision, and she knew it was almost time. So this is how it ends... May had always wanted a happy ending. Not like this... A shadowy figure appeared above her, and she wondered if it was another captor or a rescuer. She couldn't take it any longer. Her lungs demanded air. Unable to stop herself, she opened her mouth and breathed in water. She was going to die.

A hand grabbed her waist, but she barely noticed it. She couldn't breathe. She thought she was going to die right then. She was being pulled up. But to her freedom, or to heaven? She couldn't have guessed at that moment. She felt the creature run away as if scared of something. Almost everything was black. She couldn't hear anything except the thudding of her own heart. She broke the surface, but couldn't breathe in. She was awake, but she couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything. Water was stuck in her lungs. She was brought to the shallows and then Ash knelt over her, pushing on her chest. He kept pushing, although she didn't see how it would help. It would jus-water burst out of her mouth, and she quickly sucked in fresh air. She was alive...

She coughed terribly, then gasped in more air. She was actually alive. She'd thought that she would've died. Her ears popped, and she could hear everyone's voices. "What happened?" "Is she okay?" "She's breathing, but why isn't she coming to?" "Oh, my darling! She's alive!" voices were everywhere, confusing May. Her eyelids were too heavy to open. She couldn't move. She lay there on the sand, listening. "She should be awake by now..." said a concerned Brock, leaning over her. "Is she going to be okay, Brock?" Ash said in a despairing tone. "I...I don't know, Ash," Brock said sadly. "Oh, May, please wake up!" said her parents. "May..." murmured Ash, and she felt tears trickle down and onto her cheeks. Could she talk? The thought only came to her now. May coughed, but couldn't move at all. "A-*cough*-A-Ashhh? she mumbled, pain lancing her jaw as she moved her mouth to talk. "May! You're alive! I was so worried..." whispered Ash, who sat her on his lap. She winced as she was picked up, and felt her energy being taken away. "Ash..." she murmured, and fell into a deep sleep.

May was carried to the grass and was put under the shade of a redwood tree. She heard voices earlier, but she couldn't make out anything. Now she was awake, and we was afraid of what might have become of herself. She opened her heavy eyelids and looked down at herself. She looked fine. She was still having a little trouble breathing, but she was mostly okay. There was a figure sitting next to her. She glanced up and saw Ash, just sitting there and staring at her. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered, and it looked as if he'd been crying. "Are you okay, Ash," she murmured, more concerned for his health than for hers. "Oh, yeah...I'm fine," he told her. They wearily got onto their feet and joined the others on the beach, who were playing happily. Misty seemed sad that May was okay, but didn't say anything. "Oh, our baby's safe!" cried Caroline and Norman, rushing over to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. thanks to Ash," she said, blushing. May carefully took Ash's hat off. Confused, everyone looked at May. She seemed very nervous, like she was about to decide her life and death. She was scarlet red. "I-uh...Oh, forget it! Ash, I-I love you!" she whispered nervously, and kissed him with all she had, covering their kiss from everyone with his hat, even though they could obviously see what they were doing. Ash's eyes shot open, and he kissed her back lovingly. "I love you too, May," he whispered into her ear passionately. They made out in front of all of the gaping people (especially Misty and Dawn) and under the reassuring shade of the redwood tree. They were now true lovers.

**Okay guys, I know that this was short, but I had to go to school, so... I hoped that you liked it, and please review! Thanks! - PokemonTrainer04**


End file.
